SalMon Saga
"It's great to be in control, isn't it?" Welcome to SalMon Saga! This is an AU! This roleplay is my fourth, and is supposed to have a story, not just randomness. But randomness is still welcome! Rules * In this AU, the Far, Far Range is NOT the setting (I added this after the RP started, sorry if I confused you), and this is basically an RPG. The Range does ''exist, this is just a different planet with monsters that attack you. Not traditional random encounters- they can be seen and avoided. * In this RP, fights are turn based. * Level should be displayed where your character is listed * Promises and deals made to Exterra CANNOT be broken without dying, so BE CAREFUL who you make promises to! * Exterra CANNOT take the form of anyone she knows, or anyone who has made deals with her knows exists, so if you want a to play her, you must either bring in a stranger (not an actual made character) that turns out to be her, or bring her in herself. * SQUIDSTER BRING IN YOUR INKLING * Don't kill Sal or Mon!! They are the main protagonists! * Don't bring more than one, or maybe 2, characters in at once! I brought in more, because I am bringing in Exterra, Sal, and Mon, but 2 is the maximum unless I say so! This is to stop it from being impossible to keep track of all the characters! * If one of your characters die, mark them as dead! Don't remove them, but say they are dead in the Characters section. * Exterra cannot be killed until I say she can be! This is to keep the story from ending too fast! * Any OP characters MUST be debuffed until they are average, or just not brought in at all! I will not bring in Sirmanse, for example. * You can break the 4th wall with the things you say, but do not go through the hole, or bring anything out of it! * Exterra will not wipe anyone's memories except Sal and Mon's! * Characters from the Splatoon universe are very powerful, but can be killed by anything that kills humans! They are actually unaffected by water in this universe, but they CAN drown, ESPECIALLY in the slime sea! Their ink does damage like anything else, but ink on the ground just slows their enemies (not their friends) down. * Not too many references, please! * IF YOU DIE, '''YOU ARE DEAD!' * I'll add more if I have to! Members * PTP ** Sal Level 2 ** Mon Level 2 ** Exterra, Level 9999+ ** Emma, Level 2 * squidoodle ** interdimensional tradhbag with tentacles (level 9999+) ** wink (level 2) ** teddy bear (level 20) * TarrRancher ** Scraps-Level 10 ** The Unnamed - Level 10 * XxKatakxX ** 9 Swirly - Level 4 * DragonicKittens ** Brandon - Level 7 ** Erin - Level 5 Roleplay ---prim Sal wakes up. "What... happened... I don't remember anything... Except that my name is Sal. And I have an annoying brother named Mon. But that's it." Mon: HEY! Exterra: Hello. Sal and Mon jump and turn around. There is a red and brown striped cat with an arrow tail sitting behind them. "Let's talk." "I have a deal for you. I will give you abilities you could never dream of. In return, you will do favors for me, up until I have given you all your abilities." "Is it a deal?" Sal: Um... that's a short explanation. Exterra: I like short explanations, so you got a short explanation. It's that simple. Mon: Deal, I guess? Sal: I guess it's a deal...? ... ... ... Oh crap, I can't break this, can I? Exterra: Nope. Sal: Can I go back... Exterra: Nope. Here, your first ability. You can survive contact with water. You can still drown, so be careful. Sal and Mon: Oookay... Exterra: I'll give you your first assignment later! Bye! Sal and Mon fall out of the sky, right next to Blink. ---Squidy822--- ...except instead of Blink, Ted is there! {Who the heck are you idiots?--} Blink fell out of the sky. Onto Ted. ---PTP--- Mon (like something's in his mouth):GET YUR TENTACLES OUTA MY MOUF! Sal gets off him. Sal: Uh... what is this place... and what are you? (to Ted) and... um... you (to blink)... I CAN'T REMEMBER, BUT YOU LOOK FAMILIAR! (Now Blink can be hostile to the 2 octolings! Yaaaay!) Mon (to Blink): I get the feeling I should be roller crushing you right now... (he has a roller, haven't decided which one yet) ---Squidy822--- "Hi! I'm Blink!" Blink got up off of Ted. {EGHH SQUID STILL SMELLS TERRIBLE.} {WAIT I DONT HAVE A NOSE} ---PTP--- Mon: Nevermind the roller crush, actually. Sal: I'm Sal Mon: I'm Mon Sal and Mon: Together, we are Salmon! Meanwhile, on the ranch... "Hello..." Emma turns around at the sound, saying, "Umm... hi..." She sees a strange, cloaked figure. "What do you want..." Exterra: Just to make a deal with you. I give you strong elemental shadow magic, and you join my Octolings in doing favors for me until they are done with their service. Emma: Deal! Exterra: You can not break this! Welp, here you go! Emma: Wait wha- Emma falls out of the sky next to Sal and Mon. ---XxKatakxX--- Loud metal clattering sounds are heard. Weapons up, everyon--- 9 pops his head out of a trash can and takes out a magnifying glass to start inspecting the people from the Splatoon universe, because he was just playing Splatoon. He then faints because they're real. Then he wakes up and takes out a yarn Octobrush Noveau. ---Squidy822--- "Huh! Cool! What brings you two here?" -Blink. {Oh, hey, the other plush is here. Hello, 9.} ---PTP--- (I added some rules, this is now a different planet and is basically a turn-based RPG with seeable and avoidable encounters. Yeah) Suddenly, 3 monsters run up and slam into the group, initiating a battle! PTP'S TURN Sal used Luna Blast! Mon used Rollover! Emma used Shadow Blast... ... Sal and Mon together killed one. ... Emma killed the rest. Wow, Emma's powers are AWESOME at level ONE! --TarrRancher-- After the groups defeats the enemies, two strangers emerge. One is a giant human-rat, and the other is a small Gold Tarr. "I knew we should've hired better mercenaries"-Rat "Well, they were the only ones around, so stop complaining."- The Gold Tarr. The Rat turns to the group, looking at them with slight disappointment, but impressed. "Oh. Who are you? Other than the people who killed our helpers." ---PTP--- Emma: Well, they did attack us. (I UPDATED THE RULES, WE NOW HAVE LEVELS. Oh, and my characters (besides Exterra) have leveled up once each) Sal: And what are you guys? I have never seen anything like you before. Though, all I've seen are evolved sea creatures and cats, so... Mon: Same. --TarrRancher-- "Oh, us? I'm... uh... I don't have a name. But I am a Gold Tarr, and I am level ten, as you can see. That's Scraps, the Person-Rat, level ten also. Say hello, Scraps." Scraps stays silent, standing there awkwardly. "Ahahaha... nervous, are we?" He turns to the groups. "Well, if you managed to kill our mercenaries, you must be good fighters. So... could we join you in your quest, whatever it is? We got literally infinite food, so.... yeah." ---Squidy822--- {I'm a murderous spirit in a teddy bear. I'm probably going to kill ypu someday.} Good think the octolings cant hear Ted! :D! ---XxKatakxX--- 9 is painting on Ted's face. Because why not. ---PTP--- Exterra appears behind Ted, and says," HI", startling him. (Oh, and Squidster? The level only displays up to 9999+, so I changed that. Both you're and Exterra's levels are MUCH higher than 9999) ---XxKatakxX--- 9 jumps and splats paint on Exterra by accident. --DragonicKittens-- Brandon used Teleport! Brandon and Erin appear warp into reality next to the group. (RPG games yay I will never get bored of this.) ---PTP--- Exterra vaporizes the paint with a wave of her paw. (Yes, she is in Judd-like cat form) (I love RPGs too, especially ones like the Mario RPGs where you can see and first strike or avoid encounters) Exterra: So, Sal, Mon, and Emma? You ready for your first objective? The three of them say," Yeah...." Exterra: Great! Then I want you to go to that village in the distance... "Yeah...." "And I want you to find me a Dark Gem. Yes, they are rare. I know for a fact that there are 4 in that village. You find 1, I get it. You find more, you keep the extras. How's that sound?" Emma: Okay. Sal: Fine. Mon: Why not? (This is not really just a bunch of fetch quests. This part is Sal and Mon getting the "abilities they could never dream of". You guys can make some of the requests. And, it's an RPG, so there will be other objectives. The end goal is unknown at this point. And of course, randomness will happen. And jokes. And random jokes. All that stuff) Exterra: Oh, and everyone else can help, of course. You don't have to. But you can. I mean... If you want to make a deal with me, there would be more reward. But- Sal, Mon, and Emma: You can't back out if you make the deal! Exterra: Exactly. ---XxKatakxX--- Swirly pulls out a Rare Tracker, which tracks rare objects. It detects the most valuable one nearby and shows a map leading to it. Swirly starts painting the ground and walking towards the village. ---TarrRancher--- The Unnamed: Who are you guys talking to? I don't see anybo-oh. It's THEM. *Sigh* Alright, what kind of deal did you make?